


It's All About You

by tinhead01



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinhead01/pseuds/tinhead01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for my husband of 23 years. He keeps me sane!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All About You

When our fingers touch  
You know you make me blush  
You do  
Then you smile at me  
I think I’ve got a crush  
On you  
And I thank God for the day we met  
And I thank God that He’s not finished yet

From across the room  
I look into your eyes  
I’m fine  
When you hold me close  
You know that my heart flies  
Cuz you’re mine  
And I’m so happy that you’re in my life  
And I’m so happy you made me your wife

The way you say my name  
You know my heart flutters  
Baby  
When your lips touch mine  
You know my brain stutters  
Save me  
There’s nothing about you I don’t love  
And I will treasure this gift from above


End file.
